buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Gleaming, Part One
is the thirty-sixth issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight comic book series. It was written by Joss Whedon and illustrated by Georges Jeanty. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis The Big Bad-Twilight finally stands revealed, and it's tearing the Scoobies apart, testing the limits of their friendship. Seems like a perfect time for Spike to come back. Joss Whedon writes the final five issues of Buffy Season 8, taking his greatest characters to places only he can take them! Teamed with series artist Georges Jeanty, Joss counts down to the biggest Buffy final ever — and it starts right here!“Buffy the Vampire Slayer #36: Last Gleaming part 1 (Jo Chen cover)”. Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved May 4, 2019. Summary The issue begins with Angel, appearing some time in the past, in a portal in midair and crashing into the Hollywood Sign in Los Angeles, where he's contacted by a higher power, using a dog as a vessel. The power tells Angel that he's got a higher purpose, and after a short dialogue, Angel, using his new powers for the first time, flies and saves a plane form Oceanic Airlines from crashing. After leaving the plane in the ground he's contacted by the power, now in the body of a woman, who thanks him, and says that his new powers are a reward, and it made the Shanshu look like a bunch a' crap. Some other time, Spike and a crew of giant bugs, appear from a portal in a flying ship, but crash into the Big Ben in London. While he drinks a coffee he reads in the newspapers the current situation of Slayers and vampires, with headlines like: "Terrorist Buffy Summers," "Slayer Jihad," "Harmony's F@#%king Beauty Tips." We see as the power contacts Angel through various vessels until he finishes the creation of his Twilight alias. Spike, on the other hand, hears from a woman the repercussion of "Twilight's resistance." When Twilight is filmed flying in Edinburgh, Spike has no trouble recognizing Angel. In the present, Angel and Buffy are fighting in midair the new demons while discussing what happened between them and about Spike. Angel says that he does not trust Spike, his jealousy towards Spike over Buffy seen again. Buffy replies that she does not trust Angel but "you have my heart." She reminds Angel that Spike died saving her and her people. She also confesses to Angel that it was "the weirdest bestest weirdest best day of my life," that "what you have done for me, I can't describe, I can't pronounce. You gave me perfection and you gave it up. Jesus, Angel, that is not just the love of my life, that's the guy I would live it with." Then, Buffy asks Angel to leave since she wants to find out Spike's agenda, and the Scoobies still have a grudge about Angel being Twilight. At the moment, Willow helps in the air fight, angrily transforming Angel into a frog for a moment. Knowing the possible reaction of the rest of the Scooby Gang Angel flies to help Slayers in the rest of the world while Buffy and Willow go with the rest. Before Angel leaves, he tells Buffy that "I got more powerful, not remotely mature. I will find you soon." To which Buffy replied "you better." The Slayer Organization, Warren, Amy and the General flee using Spike's ship. In the ship, Buffy tells Spike she knew he was alive but didn't have time to contact him, and thanks him for saving her life from the Turok-Hans and closing the Hellmouth. He informs her of the problems: a universe created by her and Angel and later abandoned by them, and demons pouring into our dimension, but tells them the solution: the Seed of Wonder. He continued saying it was buried in the ruins of Sunnydale, and that they're heading there. The Master is currently the protector of the Seed in the church where he was trapped years ago, expecting for their arrival. Continuity *The flashback takes place before Buffy and Angel encounter as the masked Twilight (A Beautiful Sunset). *Twilight refers to Buffy as a cheerleader, which she was in Hemery High School (The Origin, Part One). *Twilight mentions Angel being able to fly without riding a dragon, which he had done during the fall of Los Angeles (After the Fall, Part Five). *Spike had been running away from Wolfram & Hart Special Operations Team who was after the ship (Stranger Things), before being pulled by a portal. *Spike decides to crash into the Big Ben instead of turning the ship, thinking it'd be "funny", in reference to his tradition of arriving in Sunnydale crashing into its welcome sign ("School Hard", "Lovers Walk"). *Spike catches up on the vampire craze that put Buffy and the Slayer Organization as terrorists (The Long Way Home, Part One) and Harmony a celebrity (Harmonic Divergence). *Buffy tells Angel that, the last time she saw Spike, he died saving her and her people, and she thanks him for it as well ("Chosen"). *Buffy asks Angel if he'd preferred Spike showed up a few hours before, in reference to the two having sex at the time (Twilight, Part Three). *Buffy apologizes for not being in touch with Spike, implying that she knew about his resurrection in Los Angeles for some time ("Conviction"), despite his efforts to not let her know ("Damage"), as Willow had already told him (Give and Take). *The Master has been resurrected as the protector of the Seed of Wonder, having died killed by Buffy in "Prophecy Girl". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Harmony Kendall *Leah *Faith Lehane *The Master *Amy Madison *The Master *Warren Mears *Willow Rosenberg *Rowena *Satsu *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Twilight *Andrew Wells *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Organizations and titles *Oceanic *Placenturian *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Slayer Organization *Spike's crew *Witch *Wolfram & Hart Special Operations Team Species *Demon *Dog *Dragon *Human *Vampire *Turok-Han Events *Fall of Los Angeles *Vampire craze Locations *Earth **England ***London ****Big Ben ***Wiltshire ****Stonehenge **Twilight headquarters **United States ***Los Angeles ****Hollywood Sign **Scotland ***Edinburgh **Sunnydale ***The Church (Order of Aurelius) *Twilight Weapons and objects *Mark of Twilight *Seed of Wonder *Spike's ship Rituals and spells *Shanshu Prophecy Deaths count *Unknown number of Placenturian demons, killed by Willow, Buffy, and Angel. Behind the scenes Production *Georges Jeanty’s variant cover homages The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) film poster. *Angel saves an airplane from the fictional Oceanic Airlines, used in several works of fiction, more prominently in the TV series Lost (2004–2010). *Spike has a HARM magazine on his bedroom, with the same cover as the promotional feature. Collections *"Last Gleaming" *"Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 4" *"Omnibus: Season 8, Volume 2" Distribution *'' '' was the 31st best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 44,883 sales in September 2010 at comic specialty stores.“Top 300 Comics Actual--September 2010”. ICv2, October 19, 2010. Retrieved May 4, 2019. Pop culture references *Angel first meets Twilight at the Hollywood Sign. *Angel mentions the serial killer known as Son of Sam, who in 1977 claimed to have been obeying the orders of a demon manifested in the form of a dog. *Spike crashes into the Big Ben in London. *Spike watches a video on YouTube video-sharing website, created in 2005. *Spike mentions the monument of Stonehenge as not the heart of magic on Earth. Gallery Cover artwork B8-36-00b.jpg|Jo Chen cover B8-36-01b.jpg|Georges Jeanty variant Preview B8-36-P1.jpg B8-36-P2.jpg B8-36-P3.jpg Quotes References nl:Last Gleaming, Deel Eén Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eight